This invention relates to a detergent composition containing an organosilane compound. The detergent compositions of this invention are intended for use on hard, i.e. metallic and vitreous surfaces. More particularly, the inclusion of the hereindescribed organosilane compound in detergent compositions provides soil release benefits to surfaces washed with such compositions.
Detergent compositions intended for use on hard surfaces are continually being reformulated in order to improve their performance. Generally, detergent compositions are formulated to obtain optimum cleaning performance. Such endeavors have revolved around the use of different organic detergents as well as the use of detergent builders and various additives, e.g., enzymes, bleaches and pH modifiers. Considerations such as human safety, compatibility of components, and equipment safety have played a part in dictating what components can be used for improving existing detergent compositions.
Other attempts at insuring that hard surfaces are clean have involved the application of various surface coatings to such hard surfaces. For example, cookware which has been coated with Teflon provides a surface which is easier to clean. Thus, while soil continues to deposit upon the surface, its removal is easier by virtue of the coating. Unfortunately, such coatings are relatively expensive. Moreover, such a coating on glassware would be objectionable due to its appearance and/or feel. Since this kind of a coating must be applied by the manufacturer of the cookware or glassware, it must be permanent; this generally involves a relatively heavy coating with the consequent drawback in terms of cost, appearance, and/or feel.
It has been discovered that a very thin layer of a compound possessing soil release benefits can be supplied to metallic and vitreous surfaces by a detergent composition. Thus, when the detergent composition is used for cleaning or washing the hard surface, a thin semi-permanent coating of the compound is deposited. The amount of coating is sufficient to provide a soil release benefit to the surface, while at the same time, is not visible or expensive.
It accordingly is an object of this invention to provide detergent compositions which are capable of imparting a soil release benefit to surfaces contacted therewith.
It is another object of this invention to provide detergent compositions containing an organosilane which are able to efficiently provide soil release benefits to metallic and vitreous surfaces when applied thereto form a dilute wash or rinse solution.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method for imparting a soil release benefit to hard surfaces.
As used herein, all percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated.